


Late Night's Aren't So Bad?

by Mikuni909



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikuni909/pseuds/Mikuni909
Summary: Yamato gets home late but is met with a unexpected, surprise.





	Late Night's Aren't So Bad?

Late nights had become more of a common thing for Yamato, go too work do a couple photo shoots then come home at extremely late hours. Every late night Yamato would end up just going too his room, and passing out on his bed but tonight just happened to be different. 

"I'm back"... Yamato called out to no one in particular, while he kicked off his shoes at the door. He didn't expect too get a response so when he did he looked up, surprised only too see a white haired boy sitting on the couch a glass of tea in his hand and a book in his other. "Welcome back Yamato-san". Yamato smiled tiredly. "Ah Sougo why are you still up"? Sougo smiled placing his cup down on the table in front of himself. "Well I couldn't, sleep and I thought I would wait out here for you too come back". 

Yamato nodded should have expected that. "I'm actually happy you came back earlier than expected". Sougo motioned to the clock in the kitchen. Yamato looked at the clock confused 11:46pm. "Your normally back around twelve or one in the morning, I thought I would have too wait a while". Yamato sighed sitting down next too Sougo on the couch. "Hm what are you reading"? Sougo smiled picking up his book too show Yamato. "It's a great mystery story"! Yamato nodded. "Didn't expect, you too be interested in mystery novels". He stated looking at the book. 

Sougo frowned. "Hey I have my own taste in books"! Yamato laughed. "Ya ya now stay still". Sougo looked at Yamato confused. "Stay still for what"? Yamato pushed Sougo's book away then layed, his head on Sougo's lap. "Your comfortable". Yamato stated as he nuzzled, his head in to Sougo's lap. Sougo's eyes widened as a light blush, made it's way on to the younger ones cheeks. "Y-Yamato-san what are you doing"? Yamato looked up at Sougo. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going too sleep". Sougo frowned, still blushing. "Your going too sleep on me"? 

Yamato nodded head still on Sougo's lap. "Yes your comfortable". Sougo looked away. "W-well what if I'm not comfortable this way"? Yamato hummed then pushed himself up. "Stand up then". Sougo looked at Yamato confused, but stood up. Yamato layed back down on the couch then grabbed, Sougo and pulled him down too where Sougo's head was on Yamato's chest. "Y-Yamato-san"!? Yamato put his index finger on Sougo's mouth. "Shhhhh it's late let's sleep". Sougo squirmed a little but quickly gave up not being able too get free from Yamato's grip. 

Sougo stayed still but felt his eyes grow heavy. The beat of Yamato's heart beat was calming, Sougo ended up falling asleep quickly soon followed by Yamato. Later in to the night Riku and Iori had been woken up from the lights being on. "Oh Iori-san look"! Riku pointed too the two boys asleep on the couch. Iori smiled slightly. "Here". He got a blanket and placed it on the two. Riku smiled. "Iori-san let's cuddle in my room too"! Iori blushed. "R-Riku-kun"! Iori was cut off by a peck on the lips from none other than Riku. "I'll meet you there Iori-san"! Iori sighed smiling as he watched Riku hurry towards his room. Then he turned off the nights. "Sleep well Yamato-san, Sougo-san".

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi~ I hope you enjoy the story it was meant too just be a fluff~ Sorry about any wrong grammar I'm not used too English.


End file.
